The subject matter disclosed herein relates to the art of simple cycle gas turbine systems and, more particularly, to a simple cycle gas turbine system including a fuel conditioning system.
Gas turbomachines include a compressor portion linked to a turbine portion through a common compressor/turbine shaft and a combustor assembly. An inlet airflow is passed through an air intake toward the compressor portion. In the compressor portion, the inlet airflow is compressed through a number of sequential stages toward the combustor assembly. In the combustor assembly, the compressed airflow mixes with a fuel to form a combustible mixture. The combustible mixture is combusted in the combustor assembly to form hot gases. The hot gases are guided to the turbine portion through a transition piece. The hot gases expand through the turbine portion acting upon turbine buckets mounted on wheels to create work that is output, for example, to power a generator, a pump, or to provide power to a vehicle.